Special Somepony For Her After All
by Maggie O'Casiry
Summary: Hearts and Hooves Day rolls around and Cheerilee cannot hold back her feelings any longer. She makes a card and decides to ask Big Mac to be her special somepony. However, he already has Sugar Belle. Then Feather Bangs shows up and makes everything more complicated. Will Cheerilee find her special somepony, or will she forever be alone, and what of Big Mac and Sugar Belle?


Special Somepony For Her After All

By: Maggie O'Casiry

Chapter 1

Cheerilee sat at her desk in the schoolhouse with a pile of papers beside her. She sighed, the pile of work never grew smaller. It bothered her that she never had time anymore to spend with her friends, including the one who had stolen her heart the first instant they met. Another sigh met the air as she glanced to her calendar, seeing she only had a few days until Hearts and Hooves Day, and once more she did not have anypony. More than anything, she regretted not spilling her feelings out to Big Mac, when the Cutie Mark Crusaders had provided the perfect opportunity a few years back. It's been a long while now due to work that she could go and simply sit down with him and catch up. More than anything she wished she could have more time with him like she used to. Now she is lucky if she even gets to say hello.

A knock came from the door and she called, "You may enter." She dropped her pen and glanced up. A smile stretched across her lips seeing Sweetie Belle. "My how you have grown! How have you been?"

Sweetie Belle answered, "Pretty good. I had a bit of free time and decided to drop by to see how things are going here. I miss being in school because you are the greatest teacher Equestria could know."

"Thank you! You are so kind!"

"You're welcome. Sorry, but I have to ask, do you have a special somepony this year?"

"No."

"You poor thing. I still don't understand how somepony as amazing as you can still not have another for Hearts and Hooves Day."

"It's alright Sweetie Belle, there is only one pony I would want as my special somepony, but I'm too scared to speak my feelings, I always have been. I loved him for years and still have no courage to voice my heart."

"Oh! Who is it? Who is it?"

"Big Mac, you girls were right, he and I would be perfect together. If he ever cared for me though, he's definitely too shy and I too."

"Well this year is your chance. Make him a card, and go give it to him."

"I value his friendship so much, what if giving him a card would damage us as we are?"

"It's a chance worth risking. Big Mac surely will not let it destroy your friendship. Miss Cheerilee, you cannot let the opportunity pass by. Please promise me you will make him a card and deliver it to him in pony."

"I suppose it is worth a try."

"Great! I'll drop by your house, February 15th, to ask how it went. That is, if you are not busy then?"

"It should be fine, drop by and I'll be sure to be there."

"Good luck!" With that said, Sweetie Belle left her school teacher alone.

Cheerilee back to her bubbly self, having found a knew hope, hurried to finish the document she was working on, and then rushed home. She pulled open a drawer of her desk and pulled out a sheet of pink paper. She folded it and cut it out in the shape of a heart. In the inside of the card, she wrote:

My heart was captured, the second I saw you

I admire you for everything you do

You have always been my special somepony

For you are my one and only

I love you!

Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!

~ Cheerilee💖

She grinned and began decorating the outside. For a long while, she worked on it making sure it was absolutely perfect. Soon it was complete, but now the hard part, waiting until Hearts and Hooves Day.

Hearts and Hooves Day came quickly for Cheerilee, thanks to having so much work to do. The school day concluded and she hurried out of there for once. She trotted through the town humming a song as she glanced about in case Big Mac was in the marketplace. All of a sudden, she saw the large red and orange glowing. She turned and there was her truest love. However, he was talking to somepony else at the moment. Slowly she started in their direction, but didn't want to interrupt. As she neared, she heard the mare say, "Oh Big Mac, this card was so thoughtful and I adore these flowers. Thank you so much! I love you so much and am so glad you are my special somepony."

Big Mac replied, "Eeupp, I love you too."

Cheerilee felt her heart shatter to more pieces than she knew it even had. She restrained herself from crying and was about to gallop off, when she was spotted. "Oh hey there, Cheerilee," Big Mac greeted.

Swallowing her emotions, she choked out, "It's been a while."

"Eeupp."

"Hi there," spoke the mare extending her front hoof to shake Cheerilee's. "I'm Sugar Belle."

"And she's my special somepony," declared Big Mac sweetly nudging her nose.

"I'm so happy for you," Cheerilee stated, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling.

"Did you find a special somepony this year?"

Cheerilee wanted to scream out, "Yes, it is you! I love you!" But knowing it would destroy everything, she replied, "No I don't have the time, but don't worry I am perfectly fine alone. I have school work I need to work on, I must be going. You two take care and Sugar Belle, it was so nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the mare chimed.

Cheerilee walked slowly away, so neither would suspect a thing. Once she rounded the corner and was out of their sight, she dashed away. Tears drenched her cheeks and she gazed to the ground trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with any pony. However, she felt the glares of everypony burning her and she just wanted to escape. Faster and faster she ran. She loved being an earthpony, but this was one of the rare times she wished she was a unicorn, so she could teleport out of there. It took her a long time, it felt to reach her house. Safe inside, she locked the door and went upstairs. In the darkest corner she could find, she curled her hooves up and buried her head. Hours on end, she let the tears flow from her glistening eyes.

Evening came and went and she didn't move, not even to make something to eat. When Princess Celestia lowered the sun and Princess Luna raised the moon, she still didn't have strength to move. She shifted and lied down. With a broken heart and tears still flowing, she fell asleep on the cold floor boards. Having been too upset to start the fire, the freezing winter air surrounded her and she shivered. Pulling herself into a tight ball did nothing to warm her. She pictured Big Mac and imagined him cradling her and sharing his body heat to keep her warm. It helped for an instant, but then left her in more tears because she knew that would never be, she would forever be alone and cold. Sleep was a struggle being so cold and so crushed.

The sun rose in the morning and blinded her through the window. Cheerilee turned away from its glow and wished for darkness. Hours dragged on until she had no clue what hour it was anymore. She was thankful it was a day no ponies had school, so she could spend all hours wallowing in her sorrow. A knock came from the door startling her. Then she recalled Sweetie Belle had promised to come the day after the love-filled day. However, she didn't want company and her strength was too thin anyway to move. "Miss Cheerilee, are you home?" called Sweetie Belle knocking again. "Miss Cheerilee? I thought you were going to be here. Oh! Maybe it went so well, she's out with her special somepony, I'll just check back later."

Faintly Cheerilee cried, "I'm here."

"Miss Cheerilee?"

"Come in Sweetie."

"It's locked," responded Rarity's younger sister tugging on the handle. Cheerilee huffed a breath not willing to get up.

"How about your magic?"

Sweetie Belle tried it and undid the lock and then entered. She found her beloved teacher in the corner and saw the pain in her shimmering eyes. "My goodness! What happened to you?" shrieked Sweetie Belle seeing the tears lingering in her mentor's eyes.

"He already has a special somepony."

"I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Like get you a blanket, you look cold?"

"I'm freezing, yes please." Sweetie Belle scampered downstairs and using her powers started the fire and grabbed a blanket. She made soup too and then returned to her teacher. Cheerilee was so grateful her past student cared so deeply for her and was taking care of her. Finally she was warming up and could feel her movements again.

Sweetie Belle sat on the floor with Cheerilee as she sipped the soup and then she questioned, "Did you stay on the ground all night?" The mare nodded. "Alright, you need to get up and find yourself again. I cannot stand seeing you so depressed." She shook her head and ignored the extended hoof. "Please?" The stubborn mare refused and wouldn't even shift.

A song found its way to Sweetie Belle's lips and she sang slowly:

🎵Some days we will fall

And it will seem there is no hope at all

I know you feel lonely

And that you've lost your one and only

Your crying tears are of your aching heart

But perhaps this is only the star-ar-art

You've been hurt, but you'll be alright

You must find your bright light

And once more let it glow

Regardless if you are feeling low

Find your strength, find your smile

I know it will take a while

But you must be strong

And try singing a new song🎵

Sweetie Belle raised Cheerilee's chin and gazed into her sad eyes. She then held out her hoof again, but this time her teacher took it and forced herself to her hooves. Sweetie Belle smiled as Cheerilee continued singing slowly at first, but picking up as she cheered up:

🎵 My heart is aching

But today is a new day I'm facing

I must find my strength as you said

And get out of my own head

I will be okay

As long as I put my emotions away

I love him so

But I must let go

He'll always have my heart,

Even if we are apart

I may be hurting, yet I cannot go on this way

Especially because today is a new day

I have tasks I must get done

I need to take a breath and enjoy the sun

Everything will be alright,

I just have to push through with all my might

Some days we will fall

And it will seem there is no hope at all

You know I feel lonely

And that I've lost my one and only

Crying tears are of my aching heart

But perhaps this is only the star-ar-art🎵

Sweetie Belle smiled and the two finished the song together:

🎵It's impossible to know where our paths will go

With twists and turns, hidden joy and hidden sorrow

In the darker times, where it seems hope is gone

We must keep our chin up and look to the dawn

Some days we will fall

And it will seem there is no hope at all

We may feel lonely

And that we've lost our one and only

Our crying tears are of an aching heart

But perhaps this is only the star-ar-art

But perhaps this is only, only the star-ar-ar-art🎵

The two happily embraced each other. "Thank you," chimed Cheerilee feeling a ton better. Sweetie Belle was so thankful she was able to get her mentor to form a smile and rise above the cold ground. There was still hope that everything would be alright.

Chapter 2

Big Mac was in the barn saying farewell to Sugar Belle as she prepared to head back to her village. "Ya sure you'll be alright?" he asked and she happily nodded. "Safe travels."

As she walked off, she replied, "Thanks. I'll see you again soon." He sighed as Cheerilee crossed his mind and Sugar Belle faded from view. For whatever reason, Cheerilee had seemed sad yesterday and not quite herself. Every part of him screamed to check on her, as his feelings began to bubble up inside him. His heart yearned for her and only her, but he pushed it from his mind. He had once loved her so very much, but had been too shy to speak up, even when the Cutie Mark Crusaders had given him the perfect opportunity. He assumed she didn't care for him in that way, so he forced himself to put it from his mind. Then Sugar Belle came along and started showing interest in him. It was the perfect distraction and he liked her too, so the two started dating. He loved the sweet baker, or at least he thought. He shook his head, he loved Sugar Belle and that was that, and there was no way she was only filling in a hole for Cheerilee.

His thoughts clouded and his mind became focused on his first love. He wondered if she was alright or if something had been bothering her earlier. What harm would there be in stopping by her house to ask how she was? He decided, it would be what any friend would do, so he should. With a smile forming, he made up his mind and stepped out of the barn. From the farmhouse, Applejack emerged. "There you are. Come inside now Granny Smith has lunch ready," she informed.

Sadly he sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get a chance to go see if Cheerilee was alright.

Some hours passed, and Sugar Belle arrived back at her village. At the edge she was greeted by Feather Bangs, another pony that had once had a crush on her. "Hey there Sugar," he greeted flipping his bangs. "How was your Hearts and Hooves Day with Big Mac?"

"It was lovely," she replied with a sweet smile. "How was yours?"

"Quite dandy. The three mares and I all got together, but I still cannot choose which one I want to be my special somepony. May I walk you home?"

"Thank you, but it is such a small town, you could literally watch from here and see me go all the way inside. I'll be fine and it is still daylight."

"Yeah, but you may need the extra hoof." She started to walk off and he blocked her path looking nervous.

"What is up with you today?"

"Nothing, there was just a slight issue while you were away. I wouldn't want you to get upset, so the village agreed I should shield the disaster from you until it is taken care of."

"Oh come on, it cannot be so horrible. I can help perhaps."

"Sugar, please. Maybe you could stay in a hotel a town over."

"No! Feather Bangs, I am going home and you will not stop me. Now let me pass, please." He sighed and let her pass him, but he trotted behind biting his lip.

Soon Sugar Belle's eyes fell upon her bakery. It lied in a pile of burnt wood and ash. "No!" she cried running over to the entrance. She gazed around and it was entirely destroyed. Tears bubbled in her eyes as she saw her passion in a pile of rubble. She looked to Feather Bangs quivering. "My shop . . . it's . . . it's gone."

Softly Feather Bangs stated, "It caught fire in a dragon battle by accident. Everypony tried to put it out, but it was too late, all of it was ash. I am so very sorry." He opened is hooves to her and she accepted the hug. She lied her head on his shoulder and cried into his coat. "Sugar, I'll rebuild it and make it even better than before, it will be bigger and better. Everything is going to be ok, I will rebuild it I promise."

"You . . . you would do that for me?"

"Of course, that shop means the world to you, so I'll do anything it takes to bring back your happiness."

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed hugging him again. Cheerfully she galloped off to her home.

The next morning, the air was crisp and Sugar Belle shivered. She put on her boots, scarf, and coat. Then she headed out to stroll up the street to help with fixing her bakery. Already there was Feather Bangs working so hard on cleaning up the debris to prepare the spot for rebuilding. It warmed her heart seeing how despite the cold weather, he got up early to begin on the project. On top of that, he was all alone with no pony helping him. "Morning Sugar Belle," he said glancing quickly to her, but then kept at the task at hoof.

"Good morning. Thank you, it means a lot to me! Now how may I help?" she responded.

"Just sit back and watch, leave it to me that way you don't have to get your hooves dirty or risk getting hurt." She nodded and sat down to watch. It warmed her heart watching him work so hard all for her. In a way, he reminded her of Big Mac and how hard working he is always on the Apple Farm. She grinned picturing him at the moment working in the fields making sure the winter snow wouldn't destroy them completely. Then him returning inside to help his grandpony with baking or whatever else needed done.

Around noon, Sugar Belle trotted off to get something to eat. Fortunately, there was a local café, in which most ponies love. She stared a while at the menu before deciding upon what to get. Once her order was ready, she put it in her saddle bag and trotted off back to her bakery. There she pulled it out and handed a bag to Feather Bangs. He grinned and stated, "Thank you so much, you didn't have to get me lunch."

She insisted, "It's the least I could do for you, since you are so kind to redo my entire world, without help. Please take a break and join me for lunch." He nodded and the two sat together.

A few days later, Sugar Belle made her way towards her shop, but Feather Bangs leapt in her way. "Not yet," he began, "I want you to be surprised when it is complete. I need only a few more hours. Hopefully by noon, it shall be done. Then I will give you a tour." The mare nodded and turned the opposite direction to find something to do to pass the time.

Sugar Belle returned to her house and started doing her favorite pastime, baking treats. All of a sudden, a knock came from her door and she paused to get it. There stood Feather Bangs with a large grin. "I have completed your shop," he proudly informed flipping his bangs. "Would you like me to show you around?"

Gleefully, she answered, "Most definitely! Just give me a few moments please to finish the treat in the oven, I wouldn't want to burn my home down." He nodded and took a seat at her kitchen table. A ding sounded and Sugar Belle put on an oven mitt and pulled out an apple pie. She smelled the delicious scent and placed in on the table in front of her friend. "Here you go, a pie as sweet as you."

"Oh Sugar, that is so kind of you! Thank you! You really didn't have to."

"Sure I did, after you were so helpful in repairing my shop."

"Well you haven't seen it yet. If you don't like it, I'll redo it."

"That is so thoughtful, but I'm sure I will love it! Speaking of which, shall we go see it?"

Happily he rose to his hooves and walked off with her through the small village. She gasped upon seeing the building taller than it had been. It was brightly colored compared to the dim colors of the rest of the village. He opened the door for her letting the bell chime and because it was all new, the place sparkled. There were tables where ponies could dine in if they chose with cushioned seats. The kitchen was larger than it had been, giving her more space to cook and brew up her treats. The display case was even more grand than it had been when Big Mac redid it a while ago. The walls were decorated with posters and really made the place look amazing. Then there was a staircase that led to a second floor. The two ponies walked up the stairs where there was more seating and a balcony overlooking the first floor. Also there was a small coffee bar that could make smoothies too.

Sugar Belle gazed to Feather Bangs completely awestruck and declared, "This is all so awesome! I cannot believe you went through all this trouble just for me. Wait how am I supposed to manage baking and running the upstairs smoothie stand?"

"How else?" he sought, "With my help of course – that is if you would like my help running it."

"Sure that would be amazing. Oh and we could have a small stage up by the balcony where you could read your poetry! Then everypony will get to hear your works."

"That's a great idea!"

"Yeah, the fire is the best thing that has ever happened to my bakery. Thank you for everything!" She practically was leaping up and down and embraced him.

"You're quite welcome." Sugar Belle lit up and immediately started writing a letter to Big Mac to invite him to come see the updated bakery and she chose to have a huge grand reopening ceremony in a week. Until then she would be getting everything set up and her treats back in business.

A few days later, Sugar Belle received a letter in the mail from Big Mac. Unfortunately, he had a family reunion, which he was helping host and couldn't miss it, and it happened to be the same day as the grand reopening. He promised though to visit soon.

Nearly, a week after the grand reopening, Big Mac finally was able to go to Sugar Belle's village. He could hardly wait and practically cantered the entire journey with his cart of apples. She hadn't said she needed more apples, but he figured she could always use extra. The journey seemed to drag out, but alas he arrived. Upon entering the tiny village, he already spotted the grand building. His jaw dropped and he saw a group of friends hurry in the door. In a daze, he worked his way over. He set his cart down outside the door, so he could ask Sugar Belle where she wanted him to put her delivery. Then he entered and turned his head taking in all the new aspects to the bakery.

Ponies everywhere were nibbling on some treat. He watched as Sugar Belle ran back and forth between tables and the kitchen. Feather Bangs trotted down the stairs with a tray of smoothies and one cup of coffee on his back. He paused at a table and distributed the drinks. Then he ran over to the mare in charge and spoke something quickly to her. She smiled and nodded and then the two bumped hooves. Feather Bangs returned to the upstairs and turned on the microphone. He got every pony's attention and started reciting one of his poems. Sugar Belle paused her busy work and with admiration glittering in her eyes, she watched her friend effortlessly speak another poem he wrote. He finished and took a slight bow and the whole place applauded like thunder.

Sugar Belle whirled around getting back to work and did not even notice Big Mac standing there off to the side. He sighed and found a seat. Then she saw there was another customer. She began on her way over, when she realized it was Big Mac. Immediately, she lit up and welcomed him to her bakery. "I brought you more apple," he informed.

Sugar Belle replied, "Oh how thoughtful. Thank you! You can take them to the kitchen, please."

"Eeupp."

"Isn't it amazing what Feather Bangs turned it into here?"

"Eeupp."

"Who knew a fire was what it needed? Now I get so much business each day, it is fantastic. I am so happy you got to finally see it. I will have to spend more time with you when it settles down a little bit, I've a lot to do right now."

"Want help?"

"I'll be fine, I have Feather Bangs, but thanks for offering." A sad sigh floated out of him and he slumped down. Today she felt distance, but he assured himself that it was only because she was so overwhelmed by company. He stuck around for a while, but then departed realizing the bakery was never going to not be occupied. Slowly and nearly defeated he went on his way home.

He made it back to Ponyville near dusk and spotted Cheerilee in the distance. Instantly he perked up and found a smile lost within him surface. However, it wasn't enough to fool her. "Are you alright?"

"Eeupp," he promised.

"You seem down."

"Nope. Just tired from travel."

"If you say so, I shall not keep you then, you need to get back to the Apple Farm and rest."

"Eeupp. Take care Cheerilee."

"I will and you too." He sighed happily seeing that she was her typical bubbly self once more. Whatever it had been a few weeks ago that was troubling her was gone and he was so thankful. Maybe he thought it only was that she felt left out not having a special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day.

Chapter 3

Cheerilee was out and about in Ponyville enjoying a day off from school. She considered meeting up with some of her friends and having a girls' day out, but she kind of wanted to take time for herself. She considered a spa day, but wasn't in the mood. It was not quite spring, but today the air was warmer than it had been lately. She welcomed the chance to enjoy the outdoors and began her day by strolling through the park. Birds shook melting snow from their feathers and sang a melody ringing throughout the park. More ponies came into the park frolicking about with their friends to cherish the new day. Off to the side, she observed a few school fillies kicking a ball back and forth. Smiling, she proceeded on her way.

Cheerilee came to the end of the park and then continued on into the town. She waved hello to her friends and paused to chat for a few moments. Then they would continue on their way. A few trots later, she came to her favorite café in all of Ponyville. It was the perfect time to pause and get a bite to eat. Plus today thanks to the perfect weather, she could sit outside enjoying the sunshine. A waitress pony brought her a cup of hot tea and she sipped it delicately as she glanced out at the town looking at all the ponies trotting about. Then she spotted Big Mac and she lit up, but he didn't see her. He was near the café, so she was about to call out to say hello. Before she could his eyes leapt out of his body and he exclaimed, "Sugar Belle, I wasn't expecting you!"

The mare grinned awkwardly and replied, "Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. I have something I need to talk to you about and a letter would not do it justice. We can discuss it over a meal, since there is a café conveniently right here."

"Eeupp."

The two sat down several tables away from Cheerilee with their sides to her. Neither of them seemed to have even noticed that she was there, but she clearly knew they were there a few tables in front of her. She swallowed and debated leaving to avoid being caught in the awkward situation witnessing the one who stole her heart with another. However, the waitress returned with her salad and she decided to stay and just ignore them as if they were not there at all.

Big Mac waited until the lunch was delivered by the waiter to question, "What is it on your mind my dear?"

Sugar Belle bit her lip and looked to the ground. Softly she began, "I wish there was an easier way to tell you what's on my mind, but there really isn't. Big Mac, I am so sorry. All you ever were, was kind to me. You have sacrificed a ton for me, such as bringing me countless deliveries of apples, and going out of your way for our get togethers."

"Eeupp."

"I appreciate everything you have ever done, truly it was more than enough. You have not done anything wrong, but I have found myself in a web in which I have become trapped. You are my best friend, which makes this conversation really difficult, but I need to get it off of my mind before it gets worse. Working with Feather Bangs every day has stirred something up inside of me. It left me conflicted and I did not know what to do for a while. I spoke with expert ponies and they helped me decide which path would be best for me. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I have feelings for him now and so we are done. I'm sorry."

Big Mac felt his heart drop to the lowest depths there could be. His emotions boiled and he cried trying to rein in his feelings, "But you swore you would never break up with me!"

"I know," she whispered hanging her head, "but things change. You don't deserve this, but I just–"

"Enough! Go! And never come back! You are not welcome here! You won't ever receive our apples again!" Tears brimmed in his eyes as he stood up from the table. Then he noticed Cheerilee and he felt even worse. He screamed, "And worse you hurt me in front of the pony I lo-" he stopped himself realizing Cheerilee probably could hear him screaming. Tears poured from his eyes and he stormed off. Sugar Belle sighed, she hated destroying him like that and it hurt her too. She sighed again and buried her head in her hooves on the table.

Cheerilee rose up and galloped off after Big Mac to see if there was anything she could do for him. It didn't take her long to arrive at Sweet Apple Acres. She drummed her hoof on the door and Apple Bloom opened the wooden door. Happily she greeted, "Howdy Miss Cheerilee, what can I do for ya?"

She answered, "Is Big Mac here?"

"Nope, haven't seen him in a while. Unless he's out in the orchard or the barn. You're welcome to check around, if ya like."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Miss Cheerilee. Hope ya find him, but it's hard for him to hide for long."

Before anything, she thought where he would go if he wanted to hide from the world and she figured the barn was the perfect place. She opened the large red door and entered. It was dark and empty no sign of anypony, but she wasn't convinced. "Big Mac, are you hiding in here?" she sought and waited for a replied, but she only received silence. Then she heard a sniffle and knew he was indeed there. She strolled towards the sound and saw a flicker of orange sticking out of the top of a haybale. "I see you, come on out now."

"Nope," he insisted. Gently, she grabbed his tail with her mouth and tugged. He pulled it in the hay with the rest of him.

"Listen, I know you really cared for Sugar Belle and that she crushed your heart today, but it will get better. You need to be strong, you will find somepony better than her, somepony that deserves you."

"I already have and I doubt she would ever care for me like I care for her."

"You never know. Wait a second, if you love somepony else, then why are you so upset about breaking up with Sugar Belle?"

"'Cause she was my best chance. The mare I've loved for years will never love me, so I found Sugar Belle."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nope."

"Come on, you cannot bear this pain alone. Please let me take it away from you, or share it. You do not deserve to suffer like this. Let me help you."

Cheerilee heard him sigh and then the hay began to shake. Soon hay scattered everywhere and he surfaced. He shook like a dog and she shielded her eyes giggling. She chuckled as she opened her eyes and saw hay sticking out of his mane and tail. "Oh Big Mac, you look ridiculous. May I help you?" He nodded and a few strands went flying. One by one she pulled out the hay from his mane and tail with her mouth. Then she pulled out a comb, which she happened to have in her saddle bag and made him look a ton better. She nodded approvingly and looked to his sorrowful eyes. It was then she noticed the clouds were clearing and a hint of sunshine was returning. His lips quivered and alas turned up into a faint grin.

He chuckled, "Thank you Cheerilee, I sure was a mess."

"Yes you were, but you look better now."

"All thanks to you." He blushed and hugged her and did not release her for a long moment.

The two spent several hours together in the barn laughing and playing card games. They hardly even took notice to the sun lowering until they could no longer see in the barn. "Goodness how ever did it get so late?" baffled Cheerilee and Big Mac shrugged. "Well I had fun and I hope it helped you feel better, but I should be heading home."

"Eeupp. May I walk you home?"

"That would be lovely."

The two strolled through the town and Cheerilee shivered as the cold air settled in. Big Mac wanted to give her a coat, but he hadn't brought one with. Instead he wrapped his hoof around her and pulled her close to give her his warmth. She grinned as they proceeded on their way. They came to her house on the opposite side of town and hesitated to say goodbye. Big Mac started, "Have a goodnight Cheerilee, and thank you for cheering me up earlier."

She responded, "You're welcome, I'd do anything to see you smile. Thank you for walking me back home." Both of them beamed and then she nuzzled his cheek sweetly before disappearing behind her door.

The following morning, Cheerilee woke up extra early. She combed her mane and prepared herself for the school day. She ate her oat meal as quick as she could. Luckily, she was plenty early. She galloped gleefully across town and arrived at the Apple Farm. She knocked on the door and was met with Big Mac. "Good morning," she chimed, "I came to see how you are managing your heart ache today before running off to school."

Big Mac reported, "Like a new colt 'cause I realized it may be the best thing that ever happened in my life. I learned a lot from her, including I should be open with my feelings. Cheerilee, I knew you since we were really young and small. You are my best friend and always have been. Yesterday made me see how much time I was missing out on with you because I was so blinded by Sugar Belle. I have not had as much fun as I had yesterday with you in the barn. I felt like a little colt again. I missed out on the opportunity before, but I shall let it pass by no more. You are my heart and soul and all I can think about. I like you very much and would love it if you were my special somepony."

"Oh Big Mac! Are you sure you are ready to move on so quickly?"

"Eeupp because truth is I never moved on from you, Sugar Belle merely filled in a hole. So will ya be my special somepony?"

"Absolutely! I thought you would never ask! Big Mac, I have adored you since we were little, I just could never bring myself to tell you." She embraced him for a long moment and then glanced at her watch. "Terribly sorry, but I need to get to the schoolhouse."

"Eeupp and I have chores to do. Here take this with you." He tossed her a red apple and she beamed as she tucked it away in her saddle bag. "Will you come by after school?"

"Of course," she promised. He grinned like never before and quickly kissed her cheek making her blush.

All day her mind was distracted thinking about her special somepony and how lucky she was that it was Big Mac. Every now and then a blissful sigh would soar out of her. The students could not figure out what was up with her today, especially because she was more bubbly than usual, yet it was amusing to them.

Chapter 4

Nearly a year later, on Hearts and Hooves Day, Cheerilee didn't have classes, so that meant spending the entire day with her very special somepony. Big Mac of course had elaborate plans to make it the greatest day ever, especially because this was the very first Hearts and Hooves Day that she would actually have somepony. He started by having flowers in the shape of her cutie mark delivered to her doorstep. It warmed her heart and around the corner he appeared. For whatever the reason, he looked extra handsome and melted her heart more. He held out his hoof and she gladly took it. Hoof in hoof, they strolled through the town with Big Mac clearly having a destination in mind.

They came to the park by the stage and he told her he would be right back. Then on stage appeared the Pony Tones. Big Mac stepped out from behind the curtain and took the lead singer position as always. His deep voice rang throughout the park and maybe all of Equestria as the words lilted into the air:

🎵Once long ago,

I looked across and saw a glow

At that very moment

You were my bestowment

My heart had to of skipped several beats

In my eyes you are one of the elites

But I was far too shy

And I let you go by

Another mare wandered in

Yet she only put my heart in a spin

Once more I found my way to you

And my heart flew

I couldn't miss out again

For it is my world you rein

You accepted me as your special somepony

And saved me from being lonely

But now that is no longer enough 🎵

He paused and waved Cheerilee to join him on stage, but she shook her head not wanting to sing in front of all her friends that had gathered. He assured, "You don't have to sing, just stand at my side please." Feeling more comfortable, she rose up and ascended the few stairs up. He took her hoof into his and delicately kissed it. "As I said, I knew you for such a long time and the instant I laid eyes on you, my heart was stolen. Finally after so many years, you are my special somepony and that is more that I could ever desire. However, as I had mentioned in the song it no longer is enough. Cheerilee Rose," he paused and knelt down. "Will you take my hoof in marriage?"

Tears of joy exploded from her eyes and she shrieked, "You already have my hoof in yours, so there is no going back. Big Mac, I love you! Of course I will!" Ponyville applauded as Big Mac swung her into his hooves and kissed her delicate lips. She blushed, but did not flee from the spotlight because she had him and that was all that mattered.

A ton of planning later, the wedding was finally ready to be held and the two ponies could hardly contain their excitement as the days drew nearer to the date. In the meantime, the two worked on building a house for them to live in once they were married, which was close to the Apple Farm, so Big Mac could continue doing his chores.

After what felt like eternity, the magical day arrived. Rarity helped Cheerilee get into her gown that she had made for her. Then she styled her mane, curling each strand and sprinkling in Baby Breath flowers. "You look marvelous!" chimed Rarity proud of her work.

"It's all thanks to you," claimed Cheerilee.

"Well I do pride myself in making everypony shine, especially on their special day. Now we shall be off, wouldn't want to keep the groom waiting." The two left Carousel Boutique where a carriage was awaiting outside. The driver took them to Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle, where guards opened the doors of the castle for the two and they gleefully entered.

Big Mac waited anxiously by the alter fidgeting with his blue vest, making sure it was perfect. Then Fluttershy's bird choir began tweeting their tune and he knew his bride was about to enter. Sure enough the doors creaked open and there stood the beautiful bride. Big Mac gasped upon seeing how stunning she was. Rarity really outdid herself in making the wedding gown. It was long with a train that seemed endless. The gown was whiter than a cloud could ever be. Along the edge of the gown were roses representing part of Cheerilee's name. Her veil was shear and flowed like water to the end of the train and was pinned on by a rose chain crown. Upon her hooves, were clear shoes that glittered in the light and made a delicate clink as she walked. Tears formed in her eyes, but she withheld them and Big Mac had to do the same.

Soon she stood by her true love's side and he whispered, "You look gorgeous." She blushed and they turned their attention to Princess Cadance.

Princess Cadance waited until the two nodded giving her the indication she may begin, "Welcome everypony! It is an honor to be here on this very special day. Today we shall unite two very special ponies in marriage. Miss Cheerilee Rose, do you take Big Mac to forever be your husband, no matter what comes to pass?"

"With all my heart, I do!" she beamed.

"Big McIntosh Apple, do you take Cheerilee to forever be your wife, no matter what comes to pass?"

"Eeupp. Opps, I mean I do," he answered and the room chucked.

"Then as the Princess of Love, it is my greatest honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your special somepony." Big Mac leaned in and just as their lips met, Princess Cadance casted a heart to surround them. The entire room could feel the magic and it was the perfect wedding either of them could have imagined.

Hoof in hoof, the newlyweds exited the castle. Big Mac lifted his bride up and placed her in the elegant carriage. She beamed and rested her head upon his large shoulder as he wrapped his hoof around her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you Cheerilee," he sighed.

"I love you too and I am so glad we finally got to be together," she added.

"Eeupp." Together they rode off into the sunset as they began their journey on their honeymoon, in which they were going to Neighagra Falls. They knew it would be a lovely trip and relaxing away from all the busy work back in Ponyville. The carriage stopped at the train station and then they left the carriage and got aboard their train to go the rest of the way. The steadiness of the tracks, rocked the mare to sleep and Big Mac held her on his lap.

The whistle sounded, waking her up suddenly. "We're pulling in the station," reported Big Mac and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. The doors of the train opened, and they gathered their bags and exited. Big Mac noticed how staggered her steps were and knew she was really worn out from such an exciting day. The night air settled in stealing away the warmth from the spring day. The spray of water blew on the air and smelled like a fresh rain. Then the roaring sound of the rushing water took over the silent evening. Cheerilee lit up seeing the gorgeous water bellowing down from what looked like the sky.

Their hotel appeared on the left side and she happily galloped inside with her husband right behind her. An assistant pony at the hotel lead the couple to their room and opened the door for them. Cheerilee gasped seeing the bedroom had a lovely view of the falls with the twinkling stars making it glow. "I know it's beautiful, but it doesn't compare to you," declared Big Mac brushing the mane out of her eyes and he saw her cheeks get rosy. "You seem tired, we could go straight to bed–"

Cheerilee cut in, "And miss out on the greatest pony tradition of all? I don't think so. I am awake enough for a little fun." She smiled and let a wink slip.

"Alright, if you say so. We better check the door is closed all the way and close the curtains, so no eyes find us." Cheerilee snickered as she drew the curtains shut and climbed onto the cloud mattress. She slipped out of the rest of her gown that she hadn't taken off from earlier and smiled at Big Mac.

Princess Celestia's golden sun rose up the next morning and streamed in through the cracks of the curtains. Cheerilee yawned and stretched with a large smile growing as she spotted Big Mac right at her side. "What a night, we had?!" she commented.

"Eeupp," he chuckled innocently like a little colt. Cheerilee sat up and kissed Big Mac before finally climbing out of bed to get ready for the day.

The two left the hotel and went to go see Neighagra Falls and neither could wait as it was their first time. At the foot of the falls, they gasped seeing how vast they were. The spray swept over them and made like dew drops in their manes and tails. They stood their gaping for a long while soaking up the air and the beauty. Alas they decided they should come away and dry off.

The following morning, Cheerilee did not spring out of bed, but remained lying down. "Morning love," Big Mac greeted kissing her cheek. A faint smile flickered, but quickly faded. "Everything alright?"

Softly she informed, "I'm just feeling under the weather today. I feel dizzy and my world is spiraling it seems."

"My goodness! What can I do to help you?"

"I do not know, but I feel awful."

"I could fetch Nurse Redheart because I heard she was actually in the local area on a trip herself."

"That would be great, but I wouldn't want to interrupt her vacation."

"It was a work related journey, at least I heard. If I cannot find her, I can always get another nurse."

"Yes please, just please do something." Big Mac nodded and galloped off, so he would not be without his wife for too long, especially because she really needed him.

Urgently, Nurse Redheart and Big Mac came running in the door with panic on their faces. Gently the nurse sought, "Cheerilee Rose, can you describe exactly what is going on with you today?" Intricately, she informed the kind mare what was making her under the weather. Nurse Redheart nodded as she took down notes on her notepad. Then she started running a few test to find out which of the possibilities it was. After a moment, her worried expression ceased and gave way to a smile. Then she reported, "There is nothing to fear, Miss Cheerilee, congratulations you are with filly!"

"Oh!" Cheerilee lit up. "Thank you!"

"I'm going to be a father!" cried Big Mac half excited and half nervous.

"You'll be fine," she assured him. Nurse Redheart packed up her back and departed as her work there was done.

Knowing everything was fine, Cheerilee got herself to rise from the bed, so they could still enjoy the day. They took the town to the next town up, to see how Sugar Belle's café was going and see how she and Feather Bangs were doing.

The two arrived at the café and by the business, they assumed things were going pretty well. There was even more staff helping out with tending to the tables. Cheerilee and Big Mac sat at a table and a waiter was swiftly at their service. Just then Sugar Belle noticed them and shrieked, "Big Mac, Cheerilee!" She pranced over to them and inquired, "How are you two doing? It's been so long, since last I have seen you."

Cheerilee spoke, "Terrific! Big Mac and I are expecting and our wedding had gone wonderfully!"

"Eeupp," agreed Big Mac.

"That's so awesome, I'm so happy for you two!"

"How about you and Feather Bangs, how are you doing?" responded Cheerilee.

"Great! Nothing new except that my bakery is blooming! It was great to see you both again and I wish you the best in the future, but I must return to the kitchen."

"Of course. Take care." The two smiled as they went on talking about how perfect they were together and how thankful they were that Sugar Belle broke up with Big Mac.

The two returned from the amazing honeymoon and as planned they moved in together in the house they had worked so hard to build. One evening, Cheerilee and Big Mac were sitting together on the balcony of their home gazing into the evening sky. All was silent and both were as happy as could be. Big Mac wrapped his hoof around her large belly and she grinned. Then she declared, "You know Big Mac, all my life I yearned for a special somepony and not to be alone. Now I do not just have one special somepony, but two very special someponies after all."


End file.
